Different Life
by mandaree1
Summary: Alien force never happened! after the first movie, Ben ran away from grandpa and Gwen and lived in the streets for 3 years. when taken in and brought back to them, grandpa and Gwen decide to retake the cross country trip whether Ben wants to or not! it's bwen so don't like don't read. rated for paranoia and alien fighting here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**This came into my head one day and I thought I'd write it out. DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Ben ten or the oc character I'm using in this. I only own my fantasies.**

**Ben's P.O.V**

Is been 3 years since I ran away from Grandpa and Gwen, and I'm fine living on the streets. I have a half-alien dog I walk with, named Arsine, and she's plenty of crazy company as it is. She's all black, with a red stripe on her check, left eye, the inside of her ears and tongue are completely and naturally red, and on her right ribcage, which are actually scars from a battle she never talks about. She also has a dragon like tail, a little over the length of her body, which is all muscle so she can move it around, hit people with it, and it detaches like a lizards. She wears red and black striped front leg warmers and a black bracelet over one paw.

He tail looks like a cats with a tail plumage like a lions over it. She is half blind in both eyes as well; she can only see heat sources and sound vibrations. She grew hair over her face so it's impossible to see her eyes without her consent. Her eyes are both red as well, like living fire. Her claws can come out more like cats, and always wears a spiked collar.

She speaks complete English, along with some alien tongues. When enraged, she is also known to set her back of neck and back fur aflame, turns out I got a fire dog. I've grown up a little since I last saw then, my hair is down to my ears, which I use to hide my green eyes, and I'm a little taller as well. Otherwise I'm the same; my clothes are black now though. The reason I left was simple, Gwen almost died.

Well, technically she did die, and got rejuvenated, but I still feel responsible. I also feel in love with her, which was way wrong, so I ran away so I didn't ruin what little relationship we had. I still own the omitrix, but only use it when I hear about trouble. My stomach growled and I stopped thinking and looked over at Arsine

"Arsine" I whined "I'm hungry."

She cracked open one of her red eyes and looked to where I was sitting in the alley and she stood up.

"Alright, pup" I groaned at the nickname "I'll go find some food."

"Oh no" I chided "I'm going with; I know you don't like that I can steal too, but I want to help you."

She groaned and said "how am I supposed to raise you the best I can when you're turning into a pick-pocket?"

"You are doing the best you can" I replied as we walked down the streets of New York "I'm just too stubborn for your own good."

"You're telling me" she muttered back then said "where are we going next? Or are we sticking here for a while?"

I thought about it for a moment "how about somewhere father south?" I suggested "that way you'll be able to see much better."

She thought about it for a moment then said "alright, I guess we'll set off in a few days then."

I then spotted a large man with a suit on. I walked behind him before bumping him, mumbling apologies, but unbeknownst to him, I had his wallet now. I ran back over to Arsine, who was trying to see as much as possible, and slipped the wallet into her jaw. We walked away slowly, so we wouldn't attract attention. We reached a drive through and grabbed a few hamburgers and a soda, then went back to our alley, for know it was at least.

She gave me a glare as I tore into my burger and growled "you could have told me you were going to mug that person instead of just shoving a wallet in my face you know."

I shrugged my shoulders; I was used to the red eyed glare of hers, and chomped down the rest of my burger. She ate hers, but with a slight irritation flowing through her, as I knew from her tail thumping into the concrete, leaving large indents.

"You know" she started and I looked up "I heard some news about your family today from the woodwork of animals around here."

"Really" I said perking up "what'd you hear?"

"There in the area" she replied "and still looking for you."

I gave a soft groan, they just didn't get it. I didn't _want_ to be found, I'd rather stay a street rat. That way I didn't endanger them, or have my love found out. I know what incest is, so even if she did like me back (which is impossible) I wouldn't want Gwen to have to go through all that criticism, it wasn't right.

Arsine gave me a reproachful look and said "you should take that as an invitation to go home."

Again I sighed, she wasn't trying to get rid of me or anything, and she just thinks I should go home to be with flesh and blood.

I shook my head "I won't endanger them."

She gave a soft smile "the things people do when they love, is truly amazing."

My head snapped up from my burger, I'd never told her I had a crush on someone. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying my hardest not to stutter.

She laughed a little and said "why do you think I taught you about sex? You started having wet dreams about someone named Gwen, who is she may I ask?"

I looked away and prepared for disgust as I whispered "my cousin."

She nodded and said with and amused tone "is that all the info I'm going to get on my pups first crush?"

I looked up, shocked "you're not disgusted?"

She looked me in the eye and said "two things pup, one, you need higher self-esteem. Two, I don't care who you fall in love with or don't fall in love with, I'm happy you've found love in the first place."

I looked down and said with a small smile "the next time I want to see my family is when Gwen gets married, I want to wish the man or women good luck."

She looked sad and said softly "you didn't even tell her?"

I shook my head once again "I didn't want to ruin what little relationship I had with her, she wouldn't like me that way anyway."

Our conversation was stopped when Arsine picked her head up and growled "pup, I hear some cops. We gotta run now."

I nodded and stood up. I was more than ready to run, when I noticed we were surrounded. I could tell they all had small guns and even some bats. I raised an eyebrow at all the safety precautions they'd taken. After all, a 13 year old kid shouldn't be that hard to catch. Rolling my eyes at how easily it was to catch me I put my hands in the air.

Today was a bad day; hopefully I'd be able to get away from them tomorrow.

**I want one review before I add another chapter! I want to know if I doing okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my chapter 2. Hope you like! I really like this fanfic**

**Ben's P.O.V**

Basically I was arrested, thrown in the back of a cop car, and now sat in a waiting room for no one to come. I wondered how arsine managed to slip around all of them, and when she'd get me the hell out of here. I heard a door open and I looked up and froze. There stood grandpa and Gwen, both looking as shocked as I was.

Grandpa didn't look like he'd changed much, he just had grayer hair.

Gwen had grown taller, but had kept her hair the same way. Otherwise there were no big differences, just like me.

"Ben?" Gwen said, more like a question than a statement, as if seeing I was truly there.

I gave a small smirk and said "last I checked that's my name. Did it change while I was gone?"

I probably shouldn't have said that. Gwen walked over and gave my head a large hit; I almost fell out of my chair.

I got my feet back under me and mumbled "damn Gwen you got one hell of an arm."

That seemed to make her angrier, so I kept my quiet from then on. They both looked happy and angry to see me, but I didn't particularly mind this. If they didn't want to see me then they could put me in juvie, it doesn't matter to me.

I just hoped they wouldn't try to ship me back to my family, with how I am; I'd be kicked out anyway.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I'm not sure what to think anymore on Ben. It's been 3 years since we've seen each other, but he changed a lot since we last talked. He seems quieter, and he didn't have as much of a childish air as he did before. I wished I knew why he left, and why he obviously doesn't want to come back. We paid his bail then we set of together, he was being dragged by grandpa, until we got to the rust bucket, only to find a large black and red dog waiting. The dog gave a smirk then said in a women's voice

"I wondered if they'd come to get you pup. It's about time you went back to them."

Ben growled and said "I didn't come back Arsine, if you haven't noticed, I'm being dragged."

She smiled and said with obvious laughter in her voice "dragged, came willingly its hard to tell the difference anymore."

Ben gestured at the dog "guys, this is Arsine, Arsine this is my family. Arsine helped me live in the streets, and is kinda like a second mom in a crazy way."

She had a smile on her muzzled when she said "why pup, I never knew you thought of me like that. I'm willing to guess that you don't want to stay here though?" she asked him, looking for an answer.

He shook his head "you know when I want to come back, and today is not that day" he replied.

She nodded "alright" he voice sounded impassive, and it bugged me for some reason "your choice."

I could tell Ben was about to run when I put a thin metal collar around his neck. I held up a hand to show I hand the end of it there.

He looked at me surprised then held the chain up with one finger "what the hell is this?"

I was surprised he wasn't all that angry but I said "the only way I can see you staying with us is with this. It's magically reinforced, so you can't break it."

He gave me another surprised look, like he couldn't believe I would take this drastic of measure (neither can I), when he turned to grandpa and asked "is this legal?"

He gave me a baffled look before saying "I believe so, as long as you're not being abused, I believe it is."

He nodded then looked at me "but if you look me to a bed in the middle of the night, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"It's long enough" I replied, still wondering why I decided to use the chain, I guess I wanted him to stay.

I noticed the dog was howling with laughter. When she calmed down enough she choked out "I've never seen you like this! Only your family could do this, wish I was a part of it! It'd help me keep you under control."

Ben looked indignant before saying "and just what is that supposed to mean?"

She gave him a mischievous smile before saying "you know full well what I mean pup."

He gave an annoyed groan then said "so where am I going exactly?"

Grandpa gave a smile then said "were going to redo our road trip before we take you home, to learn more about the newer version of you" he said as he ruffled Bens hair.

He gave a nod and we walked into the rust bucket, with the dog following, he sat down on the couch, and the dog joined.

Grandpa got up front and I sat across from him, and wondered how long he would be this cold to us. He hardly said a word as I magically bonded his collar onto the table, or as we started driving.

I know that this journey would be interesting; I just wonder how it will turn out.

**Ben's P.O.V**

'Okay' I thought to myself as I sat in the rust bucket 'count to 10, this could be much worse. Ah, who the hell am I kiddin, I'm seriously irritated.'

He watched Gwen who was watching him and it took all his strength not to blush. 'Damn crush' he thought to himself 'why did it have to end up like this? I was happier staying away so I wouldn't ruin any relationship I had left with them. Knowing my luck I'll mess something up big time.'

I felt a hit on my head and noticed Arsine's paw on my head. She whispered into my ear "don't let your low self-esteem get you down. You'll be fine my little pup."

I shook my head and whispered back "knowing my luck, I'll be out of here in a week. I'll surely do something."

But I hope I won't.

**I know I haven't written any new chapter lately. But, like many fanfic writers, I have school and a life. Review if you want another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback/Ben's P.O.V**

_A 10 year old Ben sat in the middle of an alleyway and breathed hard. It'd been 3 days since he ran away, and 3 days since he'd last had a meal that wasn't rotting. He knew that life was going to be extremely hard for himself when he ran away, but he thought he'd at least be able to find SOMETHING in the trash bins he'd scoured. He wondered if he was going to die in a week or two, but he didn't fear it. Better him than Gwen or grandpa._

_ Ben shivered; he forgot to grab a blanket. Curling up as much as possible he closed his eyes and felt a warm out of nowhere. Snapping his emerald green eyes open he saw a black dog curled around him._

_"shh, little pup" the dog said in English " I'll help you. Now go to sleep."_

_Wondering if he'd gone insane, Ben slowly fell into sleep, hoping for a warmer morning._

**End of flashback/ Ben's P.O.V**

I woke up and smiled, I forgot about that memory a long time ago. I patted Arsine's head softly and wondered what to do about my present situation. I have a metal collar around my neck, I am chained onto a bunk bed with Gwen nearby, and I really want to walk around. I grabbed a pin from my shirt, which was helping hold it together, and tried my luck with the lock. It wouldn't budge, so I put the pin back and sighed, I miss running around for the heck of it.

Arsine opened her red eyes and smirked at me and said "bored?"

I nodded and said "it was nice to just walk around, it's good for you. I miss running around a town just to run."

She gave me a look that stated that I was too hardheaded and should be happy with what I had, while I am happy with having a roof over my head and all, but I don't want to hurt Gwen.

A strange thought popped into my head and I groaned "if this ends up the way they want I'll be going back to school by the end of the summer. I can barley do square roots, so how am I going to make it through school?"

She thought about it for a moment and said "I don't know anything more than you do school wise. You are so dead if you don't get a tutor."

I sighed and said "that makes me feel so much better Arsine. At least I should be able to pass gym, I can run a mile, and I can play dodge ball."

Arsine laughed and said "more like dodge bullet from running from the cops. But I think you'll be okay there."

"This is amazing" I jerked my head up to see Gwen's head a few feet away. She continued, saying "I never thought you would ever care about school, much less be worried about it."

I gave her a half-hearted smile and said "I'm not used to having to use knowledge, so school will be interesting when I go back, IF I go back."

She frowned "why are you so scared to go back?"

I glared at the wall for a moment and replied, not once looking her in the eye "I have my reasons Gwen. I left for my own reasons and they are what are keeping me from going back, besides, mom and dad would have flipped when they see how much I've changed."

She gave me a sad look and said in a soft voice with a frown on her face "you could try Ben, instead of running from them all."

I shook my head "I refuse. I'd rather run then lose everything I've ever loved with the truth and be rejected for who I am."

I then rolled over, to show Gwen the conversation was over. I just hope they'll give up soon, I want to stay away.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I can't figure out Ben anymore. When he was 10 it was so easy to read him, now it's almost impossible. The only thing I understand is that he still has the same spirit underneath all that fear. The dog, Arsine I believe her name is, seems to understand, so maybe I could ask her.

I walk outside and go to the park, sitting on a bench, I read my magic book. I've almost got the thing memorized, but I read it whenever I got bored.

"Oh" an interested voice said behind me, and I saw it was Arsine "what's that you're reading?"

"A magic book" I replied, sounding dumb "It's very informative."

She nods, and walks over to read over my shoulder.

"What's it say?" she asks me uncertainly, as if she isn't right there.

"Can't you read?" I ask her, confused

She shook her head and said "I'm half-blind. I see heat and sounds, not words and colors. Ben usually would read anything I needed to know to me."

"Oh" I replied, mumbling the words to the book for a while to her before asking "do you know why Ben left?"

"Of course I do" she replied but before I can continue she said quickly "but I'm not telling you. That's up to him to talk to you and Max about."

"But he won't!" I exclaimed frustrated "he won't talk to us, heck he won't even look me straight in the eye."

"That's because he doesn't want you to worry" she replied "he wants you to be happy, all of you. He just wants to stay out of the picture."

"How can we be happy without Ben?" I asked, confused "he's a part of this family too, it wasn't the same when he wasn't around"

She just shrugged "ask Ben, it's his brain, not mine. You have to unravel all that's happened yourself, that's the job of family after all.

**Arsine's P.O.V**

Ben's family is… interesting. They didn't seem to realize that he loved his cousin, and Gwen seemed obvious. I want to tell her about Ben's love, but I'd get my ears chewed off by Ben (and perhaps Gwen, they seem to both have a temper) and Ben would run off again.

The pup was to afraid of his own love to show it to others, something needs to change, and _soon_

**Here the chapter! Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, I hope you like! Read and review! It's really not that hard to do! If you don't like what I write then don't read it! A couple people wanted to know why Ben didn't go alien when the cops surrounded him, and I have a reason for this. Ben wouldn't want to hurt the cops, say if he got turned into fourarms instead of stinkfly.**

** Ben's P.O.V**

We're now driving to who knows where (I didn't ask) and I'm chained to the back cushion thing. Arsine is lying in front of me and Gwen is playing on her computer, it's almost like when we were 10 all over again. Except for the chain and dog bit, but oh well, its close enough for me.

"So, Ben" Grandpa says, obviously trying to start conversation "where have you been the entire time you've been missing?"

"Everywhere you can walk too" I answered. _Where else would I be, Pluto? You'd think I'd just walked off the entire planet._ "I've been in most of the states, I was actually about to leave for Texas in a few days when the police picked me up."

"We were that close to missing you" I heard him mutter, before asked me. "Meet up with anybody worth mentioning?"

"Kevin" I replied, wondering how he'd react.

"Kevin?" grandpa replied, sounding worried "were you okay Ben?"

"Yep" I replied "Kevin's changed, he's realized he was wrong for what we did. We traveled together a while."

"Where is he now?" Gwen asked. I felt a small jealous twinge; Kevin said he had a crush on Gwen last time we talked.

"Hawaii" I muttered, blushing lightly about a few memories he and I have together. "But I can't be one hundred percent sure; he could be in the car next to us for all I know."

Arsine looked up and asked "when was the last time we saw that kid anyway? Last year?"

I nodded "'bout that."

"Where did you even find him anyway?" Gwen asked

"A moving van" I replied "we had a chance meeting in Connecticut, he was heading towards Hawaii, and I was heading towards Florida."

"You had the money for a moving van?" Grandpa asked, and I chuckled

"Nah, I hitched a ride in the back of one and he happened to be there."

"Benjamin Tennison!" grandpa bellowed "that is illegal!"

I tried to get the attention off me "where are we going anyway?"

"I thought we'd go see the Grand Canyon again" he told me "how's that sound?"

I shrugged, sounded fine to me. Silence ran once again, because no one seemed sure how to start a conversation anymore. I sort of missed when everything was simple, and silences like these usually meant we weren't speaking to each other because of an argument. Arsine fell asleep (I guessed form the fact she was snoring softly) so I thought about taking a nap myself. I settled back and closed my eyes, doing a sort of meditation to fall asleep. It's actually pretty relaxing.

_Kevin_. It's been such a long time since I last hung out with him, I almost forgot him…. And all the stuff we did together.

Kevin and I met up and made a truce, but we didn't trust each other. We fought all the time back then. But slowly we became friends, until Gwen came up. We both became stiff-lipped to each other because of it for a while, until Arsine just about bashed us on the head and told us to get along.

Eventually we got to the subject of sex (hey, we're pre-teen males, what do you expect!?) and that made things even awkward after we both confessed we were virgins and bisexual. As a street rat, you either lose your v-card to a friend, or to an enemy.

After dodging the thought of that plaguing our minds for about a month, until he finally mentioned it. After a lot of conversation (and blushing) we finally agreed to try being a couple for a few months to see if we were comfortable enough around each other to do what we were thinking of. It turns out we were. I think you get the rest.

After that, we went on and off as lovers and friends until he decided he wanted to hit Hawaii, and I left for Florida. I haven't heard much about him since, so I'm guessing he's there. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Hey, it's his life, not mine.

"hey, Pup" Arsine started, crawling literally onto my lying form, so she was laying belly to belly and we were green eyes to red ones "mind if I sleep up here?"

I waved a hand. She curled up and soon soft snores were heard. Smiling, I started petting her fur, feeling how sleek it was.

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?" Gwen's voice brought me out of my thoughtful daze.

"Yeah."

"How'd you meet her?" a twinge of something new in her voice surprised me. _Was that… jealousy? No, no no no, get it together Tennision, you obviously need to get your ears cleaned._

"We bumped into each other." I'd rather not explain to her the fact I'd been starving to death in an alleyway and she gracefully saved me from near death. That's the _last_ conversation I need today.

I closed my eyes, and let sleep cloud my mind.

**Short, I know, but it's a filler chapter. I can't think of any ideas, so this might be the last update for a while. Review!**


End file.
